


一场游戏一场梦

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

01

杨九郎说出要跟着张云雷过日子这个决定的时候，正是张云雷一穷二白的低谷期。在别人眼里，那个时候的张云雷除了一张好看的脸就不剩下什么了。杨九郎是富二代，每天过的都是吃喝玩乐的好日子，跟着张云雷厮混在一起怎么看都不是什么好的选择。

“你给我出去。”张云雷把杨九郎的鞋子提出来，丢到门外去，下着明显的逐客令。

“别呀，我那鞋子也挺贵的呢，你说扔就扔啊？”杨九郎笑着把鞋子捡回来，放到小鞋柜上，“你喜欢吗，喜欢给你买一双？”

“我不要，我这里是小地方，容不下你。”

张云雷对杨九郎的殷勤示好不为所动，他和杨九郎是两个世界的人。兜比脸还干净的张云雷看不起拿着家里的钱挥霍着的杨九郎，他十几岁出来找工作，就是不想用家里的钱。他想看看凭借着自己的本事，到底能够赚到多少钱。

现实的生活送给了他一对响亮的耳光，早些年因为年纪太小，只能算是打工。接电话做客服，甚至是半夜里起来去给溜冰场打蜡。生活里的苦太苦了，赚来的钱怎么都不够花。

他这样的人，每天要忙于生计，没工夫陪杨九郎这样吃喝玩乐的人玩。张云雷一直都这么觉得，从他见杨九郎的第一天他就感觉，杨九郎喜欢他，想跟他玩。

富二代不都是这样，新鲜劲头上来的时候，不管多么困难都想要搞到手。一旦到手了新鲜劲头过去了就丢在一边。杨九郎为什么这么喜欢张云雷，还不是因为张云雷把他操得很舒服。

“你很喜欢我？”张云雷问过杨九郎，在杨九郎点头说是的时候，张云雷又问他，“你喜欢我什么？”

“我喜欢你那张脸，我喜欢你的技术，我喜欢你的一切。”杨九郎为了表示自己的诚意，特意加上了一条，“我不喜欢钱，我不在乎有没有钱。”

可是张云雷没钱，张云雷在乎。

好看昂贵的衣服杨九郎从来都没有心软，直接把张云雷的衣柜装满。他一件一件地在张云雷身上比划，躺在床上选出最满意的剪掉吊牌让张云雷穿上。

换装游戏，杨九郎的新乐趣。赶不走人的张云雷板着脸任由杨九郎比划着，心里想着的是怎么把杨九郎口袋里自己家的钥匙勾出来，收进自己的抽屉里。

“别想了，你换成密码锁我也会想办法知道你的密码住进来的。”杨九郎把张云雷拉过来，腿蹭着张云雷的腿，把手伸进衣服里。

一个温柔又带着点霸道的吻，杨九郎摸着张云雷的脸，去解开张云雷的裤子。他的吻从嘴角慢慢下移，到锁骨，再到胸膛。

移到裤裆的时候，杨九郎抬起头，看着张云雷：“我喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢你。”

杨九郎还在念书，他搬出来和张云雷一起住，大学生活过得无比惬意。张云雷和他不一样，早起贪黑的，杨九郎只有早课的时候才能和张云雷一起吃一顿热乎的早饭。

豆浆，油条，几块炒饼，杨九郎的嘴巴塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，抬起头看着张云雷的时候有几分乖巧。张云雷撕着炒饼，一口一口地塞进嘴里。

平时他吃饭都很急的，为了生计。今天他像是有心事一样，只是看着杨九郎。

“怎么了，今天不用上班挣钱养家了？”杨九郎摸了摸自己的脸，除了嘴里的东西并没什么不妥。

“杨九郎。”张云雷把手里的东西扔到桌子上，因为浪费粮食还被杨九郎说了两句，他抽了张纸擦了擦手，“你真的打算和我这么过下去？”

“对啊，怎么了？”

不入社会的富二代不知道人间疾苦，这年头相亲对象都要询问对方有没有房有没有车，张云雷到底有什么好的，能够让杨九郎这么念念不忘。

“我不喜欢你。”

“那你就试试，看看能不能喜欢我。”

就因为床技好吗，那么杨九郎喜欢，张云雷就满足他。

杨九郎被推倒在床上，就像第一晚他们上床的那样，张云雷没多说话，直接把床头的润滑剂丢给了杨九郎。睡裤比平常的裤子还好扒，张云雷把睡裤甩在地上发出的声响杨九郎听了脑海里想到的都是一些暧昧的画面。

皮肤真白，也很好干。从那一晚上的荒唐开始，张云雷就知道杨九郎这个人他是躲不过去的。他不应该招惹到这个富二代，可是那一晚，他喝酒喝昏了头，等他醒来之后，杨九郎就趴在他的身上蹭着他的肩窝，抱着他不撒手。

“我喜欢你，以后也想和你一起睡觉。”

如果只是睡觉也没什么关系，杨九郎穿上裤子之后把自己的身家情况全都说了个遍。张云雷没有任何反应，听完杨九郎的深情表白，送了他一个字：滚。

杨九郎是认真的，至少现在是认真的。张云雷这张脸对他有吸引力，杨九郎什么都不缺，就缺了这么一个对他不冷不热不爱搭理他的人。

这个爱搭不理的人没什么不好，虽然穷点，但是和他做的时候还会顾及到他的感受。杨九郎喜欢张云雷的原因就是哪怕那一晚上醉了酒，依旧去亲杨九郎的嘴，问他痛不痛。

就算是痛，杨九郎也喜欢。就算是张云雷现在不喜欢，以后也会喜欢他的吧。

内裤被扯下来，杨九郎没料到张云雷会这么做，别过头去蜷缩着脚趾。张云雷并没把内裤甩出去，他把内裤扔到杨九郎的脸上，抓住他的脚踝盘到了自己的腰上。

“你闻闻你的味道。”张云雷直接顶了进去，这样的刺激让杨九郎受不住，缠在腰上的腿就想要往下掉。可是张云雷拉住了他，顶得更深去了，隔着内裤和他亲嘴。

“杨九郎，你是不是就喜欢我干你？”

自打杨九郎和张云雷一块儿住之后，张云雷没怎么理过他，就算是拥抱都舍不得施舍给杨九郎。每一次杨九郎投过来的亲吻都被张云雷躲过去，这样久别的亲热让杨九郎喜欢。

他以为是张云雷想通了，人生不过就是及时行乐。

“我喜欢你干我，你用力一点我更喜欢。”

一场情爱结束，两个人疲惫却尽兴。杨九郎抬起头看着靠着床头的张云雷，自己凑过去靠着张云雷的肩膀。张云雷的身上还有杨九郎亲吻的痕迹，三两抓痕，格外明显。

两人不过也是二十来岁的人，干柴烈火怎么都不为过。杨九郎的身上更明显，张云雷可没少用力，估计是穿上了衣服都遮不住痕迹。

张云雷故意在脖子上留下了痕迹，他心里不知道为什么烦躁得很，想要摸一根烟双手却被杨九郎抓得死死的。杨九郎对着张云雷笑，因为张云雷奖励了一场欢爱。

“你今天不去赚钱了？”放纵完杨九郎才想起来这个问题张云雷还没给他回答，“是想通了以后让我养着你？”

“不是，是我决定自己干。”

给别人打工不如给自己打工。来来回回的固定工资就那么几千，租了房子就要占掉小半部分，平时的吃喝有时候是杨九郎给钱，但是张云雷不想这样下去了。

“杨九郎，我和你非亲非故，长得好看的人多了去了。为了我不值得，我又不喜欢你。”

张云雷的声音虽然轻，但是还是能够听清楚的。杨九郎拿起张云雷的手堵住自己的耳朵，抬起头来：“我听不见，你说什么，我听不清。”

富二代就是会玩。这让张云雷想起了之前无数次和杨九郎的僵持中，他说他不喜欢杨九郎，很不喜欢杨九郎，杨九郎说我就喜欢你不喜欢我。

已经够了，一夜情之间的情分不用再牵扯出更多。睡觉是可以的，但是一直睡觉是不可以的。张云雷不止一次和杨九郎说过，可是杨九郎说，能睡几次就几次。

杨九郎也不见得有多喜欢自己吧，张云雷这样想着。如果他日张云雷的脸不再这么好看了，杨九郎还会心甘情愿地砸钱在他身上，搬过来和他一起住这样的房子受这样的苦吗？

不会的吧。

谁都说不出来现在两个人的关系到底是怎样的，不清不楚不明不白，说不上来喜欢也谈不上来爱。穿衣服的杨九郎想到了什么，把他的外套扣起来，转过身来看着依旧皱着眉头的张云雷。

“你就当是和我玩一场游戏。”

什么游戏？富二代看上一穷二白什么都没有的穷小子，因为穷小子那张脸舍弃掉纸醉金迷的生活，一起吃苦这种听起来浪漫其实就是脑子进了水的游戏吗？

“这样你就不用想不通了，我愿意砸钱，就当是玩游戏现充，你当是陪我玩游戏。”

我不喜欢玩游戏。张云雷本来想这样说的，但是他看着穿上衣服不紧不慢还磨蹭着的杨九郎，摸了摸眼睛把床上的衣服拿过来。

“你今天不是有早课吗，说不能旷课会影响学分，现在还赶得上吗？”

我靠，我去你大爷！

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

自尊在穷人面前，就是没用的东西。

杨九郎来得不算晚，把人从酒吧里带出来的时候正好。如果他再晚来一点张云雷手里的啤酒瓶就要落到那群有钱还横的富二代头上了。

张云雷怎么都不肯把手里的东西撂下来，杨九郎拿他没办法，跟在他身后看着他拿着碎酒瓶走了一路。酒瓶的口混着血滴了一路，杨九郎走到路灯下才看见。他慌忙夺过张云雷手里的东西，仔细看了看毫发无损的张云雷，这才松了口气。

“你好好的孩子，学人打架干嘛？”

“你才孩子，我混社会，你混什么？”张云雷啐了他一口，坐在马路牙子岔着腿坐着看他，“有烟没有？”

“我混学校，没有烟。”杨九郎拍了一掌张云雷，挨着他旁边坐下来，“和人打架干嘛？”

“他说我。”张云雷眯着眼，满脸的不痛快，杨九郎的贴近消散了他的些许怒气，“他说我是小白脸，蹭吃蹭喝你。”

一句话把杨九郎逗笑了，他捏了捏张云雷的脸，在是挺白皙的脸颊上亲了亲：“人家说的也没错啊，你脸是挺白的。”

“是你的吃在我那里，住在我那里的。”张云雷打掉他的手，揉了揉脸。他是混社会的，又不是小孩子了，杨九郎老揉他脸干嘛？

说起来他比杨九郎还小，如果是好好念书的话，也应该在上学念书。整天跟着那些醉生梦死的富二代拼酒交女朋友。只可惜他早早就辍了学，流落社会混到现在也只能让自己吃喝饱。

完全没有闲暇的享受生活。

那一口气提在胸口的时候，张云雷什么都没想，只想着要发泄。最好把那个人打得满脸是血才好，留着一口气不至于被关进去。可是冷静下来他才发觉，自己连发狠之后的医药费都赔不起。

杨九郎说包他身上了，走到路边口，杨九郎看了看站在路边的张云雷，到24自助商店里买了点东西。再出来的时候他手里提着个袋子，张云雷过来翻了看，是一包烟和几盒套子。

张云雷皱了皱眉头，看着杨九郎。杨九郎完全没有被注视着的紧张，他从兜里掏出打火机来，镇定地把烟点着，吸了几下就咳得受不了，把烟递给了张云雷。毕竟是混了社会的，张云雷叼着烟，吞云吐雾的样子杨九郎还是第一次见。

有一种学校坏小子坐在街头看见心仪的小姑娘就要上前打招呼的那种。杨九郎在张云雷低着头掸烟的时候亲了亲他的嘴角，问他：“那帮孙子具体怎么说你了？”

“神经病，要你管。”

袋子被张云雷提在手里不住地晃着，杨九郎自讨了没趣，也不争辩。他上前搂住了张云雷的腰，在张云雷不注意的时候，亲了亲他的后背。

买的东西还是要用。

杨九郎看着张云雷从他的身体里退出来，便转过身来抱住张云雷。本来是想要躲掉的，但是张云雷被搂得紧紧的，动弹不得。杨九郎也一身的懒骨，头搭在张云雷的肩膀上自己找了个舒服的位置，闭上眼睛。

仿佛这就是最美好的事情了。

屋顶上的白炽灯光打着闪，刺着张云雷的眼睛。他闭上眼，感受着杨九郎慢慢贴着自己的身体。一切都像是一场梦一样，他这个穷小子被杨九郎这样的富二代看上了。酒吧里那些富二代没说错，现在就是他张云雷没有钱，杨九郎砸着钱陪他玩。

可是如果有这么一天呢，他张云雷能够白手起家，能够比杨九郎还要有钱，到时候就是杨九郎傍上他了？

这也是个梦，一个不知道能不能实现，不一定实现的梦。张云雷把杨九郎的腿踢下去，他挑起杨九郎的下巴亲醒了闭上眼睛的杨九郎，在他把眼睛睁开抗议着的时候拍了拍他的脸。

“杨九郎，你到底图我什么？”

“我图你洁癖还不喜欢别人动你东西，我图你能把人干得舒舒服服不想动弹。这下总行了吧，兄弟。我明天还早课呢。”杨九郎捧着张云雷的脸，使劲亲了亲当作回报，回报张云雷刚刚帮他清洗完身体，还愿意抱着他入睡。

说来杨九郎那天拖了早课没去上，也不知道有没有事。张云雷是故意的，故意挑了那个时间点和他欢爱，故意在那个时间点才提醒他。他看着杨九郎着急忙慌去上学的样子心里欢喜。

他因为这么点恶作剧感到快乐，报他不能摆脱掉杨九郎纠缠的仇。

因为困意杨九郎昏沉睡去，张云雷抬起头看了看杨九郎，帮他把被子塞好，这才闭上眼睛。他没有睡着，困顿的生计让他不能够睡着，每回总要熬到深夜才睡。

念书有念书的好处，张云雷倒不是后悔他辍学。他走每一步都没想过后悔，他就算是走了弯路吃了苦，也是打碎了牙往肚子里咽的人。他总有一天要混出来，出人头地，到时候他要让那些看不起他的人好好看着他，看他是怎么一步一步走出来的。

早上睡醒，张云雷意外地看见了杨九郎。杨九郎一天的课，这个时候在家，指不定又逃了哪一门。万恶的富二代啊，张云雷洗漱完坐下来吃着早饭。

“不去上课？”

“哦，不急，等会儿去。”杨九郎擦了擦嘴，也没带上包，起身拿了车钥匙就往外走。走之前也不忘给张云雷一个临别之吻。特意亲了嘴巴正中央，蜻蜓点水般，给人留着念想。

花花公子的撩人招数，张云雷冷笑着把早饭丢到桌子上，随便喝了几口豆浆。

说富二代干架张云雷见过不少，但是要说杨九郎这样看起来白白嫩嫩，在床上还是下面那个去打架张云雷是不信的。接到电话的时候他都懵了，听到杨九郎和人打架的时候，他下意识以为是谁在诈骗。

就杨九郎，怎么可能。

张云雷的疑惑直到他赶到现场去看到挂了彩的杨九郎他才相信。围观的人把他们拉开，杨九郎捂着头这才觉得痛。血顺着他的手心往外流，周围的纷乱声音吵的他难受，他抬起头来，竟然看到了张云雷。

看到念书的孩子跟人打架脸色当然好不到哪里去。张云雷把人叫起来，也没说什么，只是把他的头扳过来看了看。只伤到了皮肉，没什么大事，流点血就当是抽点血出来促进血液循环了。

刚刚还小霸王模样的杨九郎现在只站在了张云雷身后，张云雷的脸色太冷了，冷到让人害怕。不愧是混过社会的，和还在校园里的人终究是不一样的。

计算机的声响一直没停，流水的钱没有声响就要进了别人的口袋。张云雷转过身来，对着杨九郎伸出了手。卡就在钱包里，杨九郎捂着口袋，不想掏钱包出来。张云雷走上前，手直接伸进口袋里把整个钱包都拿了出来。

张云雷知道杨九郎的密码还是让杨九郎震惊了两下，不过他仔细想了想，张云雷知道也没什么奇怪的。毕竟他烧包地对张云雷摆阔绰，输入密码都是放到张云雷面前去的。张云雷要不知道，那就是他眼神有问题。

大把的钱花出去了，杨九郎倒没什么，只有张云雷看着倒吸凉气。杨九郎出手也真够狠的，直接把人打进了医院，人家也是富二代，爹娘疼爱到不行，平时伤一根汗毛都心疼半天呢。

给人付了医药费这事才算完。张云雷冷着脸开门，在柜子里找了药箱，也不管杨九郎脸上带着讨好的笑意直接酒精蘸着棉球覆了上去。

想想都疼，更何况是流着血的。张云雷把染了血的棉球丢进垃圾桶里，忽略掉杨九郎的求饶。活该，活该他疼死，学什么不好学打架。他张云雷混过社会，打人不会伤到自己，他杨九郎真厉害，打人自己顺便挂个彩。

“我倒是没看出来，你打架还挺厉害。”

“一般一般，我下次应该直接薅他头发。”杨九郎露出一个大大的笑来，抓着张云雷的手。

“我夸你呢是吗？”张云雷没买账，直接甩掉了杨九郎的手。怒气消下去大半，他给杨九郎上药的手也温柔了起来，“你干嘛不去上学，要去打架？”

“我这可是为了你。”杨九郎上手过来，搂着张云雷的腰还顺便戳了两下，算是撒娇。

“放屁，我没叫你为我打架。”

“还不是因为他们昨晚说你，我看不过去。我喜欢你凭什么不能和你在一起？我喜欢你，为什么就要看你有钱还是没钱？”

“我还就告诉你了张云雷，老子我就喜欢你。”

杨九郎把自己蘸了点酒精，把棉球使劲往头上擦。药膏覆上去的时候疼是真的疼，杨九郎龇牙咧嘴的，也没喊出来。他杨九郎不是怕疼人他为了张云雷根本就不怕疼。

张云雷给他上药他哼哼唧唧的那是他在讨张云雷的好，他想要张云雷不要生气，他想要张云雷捧着他的脸亲一亲他。

毕竟，他为张云雷打架了。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

说来也奇怪，杨九郎能够在学校门口的理发店看见张云雷。前几天还牛逼哄哄跟人打架的人现在低眉顺眼的在理发店里拿着剪刀和吹风机，手法生疏磕磕绊绊地给人理发。

去理发店又是什么操作？杨九郎想到之前张云雷说的放弃去给别人打工说要白手起家，结果白手起家到理发店去当学徒了？

杨九郎隔着玻璃看张云雷，他觉得张云雷也许就是天底下最好看的人了，在他的心里。哪怕是穷没有钱，可是他有咬着牙的拼劲。

不那么拼也没关系，可是杨九郎知道，张云雷不喜欢靠着别人有什么样的起色。门被推开，欢迎光临的声音响起来，张云雷抬起头，就看到杨九郎坐在了他的面前。

“先生，理发吗？”

“哦，对，理发。”杨九郎特别把理发两个字加重了读音，指了指张云雷，“我要他给我理发。”

张云雷也没想到能在这里遇上杨九郎，要不说命运呢。张云雷咬着牙，假装不认识杨九郎一样笑着看向他：“请问您要什么样子的造型呢？”

“我没啥想法，就要一个酷酷的，你看着来吧。”杨九郎对着镜子抓了抓头发，“让我看看tony张的手艺。”

挑衅的语气，是杨九郎先开口的，张云雷也就不客气了。他向来不是和熟人客气的人，有什么也都当场就报，然后畅畅快快地把这事儿给翻篇过去。

理发结束的时候杨九郎睁开眼睛，他看见自己两边的毛都给刮掉的那一刻，才涌上来后悔。

“张云雷你想干嘛？”

“我不想干嘛，给你换个酷酷的造型啊。”张云雷把手里的梳子撂在桌子上，冷笑看着自作自受的杨九郎。

后来张云雷才知道这里是杨九郎学校附近，他看着杨九郎的新发型不自觉地露出了笑容。他特意给杨九郎留了点刘海，两边刮掉是清爽，可是老刮头也不太好。

他完全是为了出气，这时候看却觉得可爱。如果配上一条发带就更有少年气了，更像是大学生。张云雷看着杨九郎熟练地点了些吃的，把一杯可乐递过来。

“本来应该请你去学校吃顿饭的，可是我们学校食堂不好吃。”杨九郎搅了两下可乐里的冰块，“先随便吃点，晚上我带你去吃好东西。”

“你是不是常带女生出来吃饭？”

张云雷的问话让杨九郎愣了两下，反应过来张云雷的语气他笑了：“张云雷，你是不是吃醋啊？”

你才吃醋，你全家都吃醋。张云雷抬手就要打杨九郎，但是被杨九郎躲了过去。双手一把拉住，杨九郎笑嘻嘻地看着张云雷。

“我喜欢你吃醋，我巴不得看你吃醋。”

杨九郎的话太没意思，张云雷没理。他的脑海里都是杨九郎说着去上课却跑去帮他教训人帮他打架的事情，杨九郎太笨了，可有时候也太讲义气了。

不知道杨九郎为什么要为张云雷付出那么多。张云雷正乱想着，就听见杨九郎问他为什么出现在理发店。

“没有钱我给你，别去打工，实在不行我介绍你去我爸的公司，我说过了我想和你过一辈子。我的就是你的，你不用觉得愧疚。”

每一次杨九郎都是一样的话，张云雷听了觉得不舒服，左耳听了右耳就冒了出去。但是他不得不承认，他虽然拒绝，不喜欢杨九郎这样的举动，可有些事情上，杨九郎占据着完全的主动。

就像吃饭、买衣服，这些全都是杨九郎付的钱。经济条件上的窘迫让张云雷不得不接受杨九郎的金钱。

“带我去你学校转转吧，我都没感受过大学是什么样子的。”张云雷转移了杨九郎的话题，“晚饭回家吃，家里有饭吃。”

大学生活是什么样子的，绿树成荫的校园，三三两两的学生。一路走着的牵手的是情侣，挽着手臂的是闺蜜。有人行色匆匆，急着赶校内的公交去上课，有的人抱着书在长椅上背着书，年轻人的样子。

这是张云雷从没体会过的生活：所有的学生就像是被笼罩在这片乐园里，他们还不懂步入社会的疾苦。他们每个月有着固定的经济来源，还能够有大好的时光去挥霍浪费自己的青春。

杨九郎毫不避讳地拉着张云雷的手，他们在湖边散着步，就像那些普通情侣一样。偶然有三三两两的目光飘过来，张云雷不习惯这样的注视，想要把手缩回来。

可是杨九郎没让。

张云雷比杨九郎还小，他在怕什么。这里的人又不用穿校服，又不是高中生谈恋爱被教导主任发现就要松开手写检查。

但是张云雷说：“松开。”

杨九郎乖乖听话，松开了手。两个人在湖边一前一后慢慢走着，阳光下的影子映出了杨九郎想要上前却数次缩回去的手。

张云雷还是没同意杨九郎说的要带他去胡吃海喝。杨九郎要跟他一道回去，张云雷跟着他去了宿舍，在门口安安静静地等着杨九郎收拾东西。

宿舍里的人看着杨九郎急切的样子，又趴在椅子上头伸到外面去看了看站在门口的张云雷，笑着看向杨九郎。

“外面那个，你朋友？”

“对啊。”杨九郎把抽屉拉开，听到舍友的话直接给了回答。

“男朋友？”

“是，怎么了？”杨九郎正把抽屉里的东西拿出来，回答完是之后才反应过来。他手里应景地拿着套子，看起来怎么都解释不清楚了。

杨九郎的红脸让宿舍里的调笑声起了来。门板不隔音，又没关好门，张云雷在外面听了个真真切切。

男朋友三个字在张云雷听来格外刺耳。他从来都没承认过他和杨九郎在一起，哪怕杨九郎说过无数次。贫富的差距是无法忽视的，张云雷现在更加确定，杨九郎是年轻有活力不愁吃穿的大学生，而他自己只是一个没钱没有依靠的穷人家。

怎么看都像是张云雷占了杨九郎的便宜，张云雷和杨九郎在一起，就是为了钱。至少在隔着门板，那些坐在屋子里的人以为是。

一路上都没有话，直到张云雷开了门把杨九郎关在门外，杨九郎才反应过来张云雷的不对劲。好在杨九郎有备用钥匙，他开了门，一眼就看到在厨房忙活着的张云雷。

锅里下的是泡面，这就是张云雷所说的家里有饭吃。杨九郎放下钥匙，伸手过去抱住了张云雷。他侧过脸亲了亲张云雷的耳垂，柔柔地笑。

“别碰我，杨九郎。”张云雷开了火，他看着咕嘟咕嘟冒泡了的水，切了西红柿放了进去，“杨九郎，我不是你男朋友。”

“去理发店学手艺是我想要自己看能不能开一个，我去学经验才碰上的你。”张云雷一边做着泡面一边说，“我什么都没有，一穷二白，和你不一样。”

“宿舍里那些话你听到了啊。”杨九郎以为什么事儿呢，他笑着把张云雷搂得更紧了，“可是我喜欢你啊，我们什么都做过了，你不是我男朋友，谁是？”

就是因为做过了，所以才觉得亏欠。早知道当初张云雷就不应该听杨九郎的胡话，玩什么游戏，他杨九郎是在玩不在意，张云雷在意。

就因为玩这样的游戏，杨九郎为了他去和别人打架，把酒精往自己的伤口上倒。那些伤口可以愈合，可是张云雷永远会记得。

“你说你要开一个理发店，是真的吗？”杨九郎把锅里的面盛起来，两个人像往常一样大碗小碗对着吃饭的时候，杨九郎问他。

“假的，我自己去学手艺就是故意让你撞见来给你剃头的可以吗？”想到今天被杨九郎碰到，张云雷就有些气馁。他本来没打算告诉杨九郎的，或者说他打算等公司开起来了再告诉杨九郎。

不然杨九郎肯定会说，你开公司哪里有钱，我给你投点钱。

紧接着张云雷就听到了这句话。

杨九郎总是这样善解人意，也总是这样不在乎钱。张云雷不喜欢杨九郎这样，就像是他杨九郎花了千金砸进去，包养了他一样。

“我说了，这是我的事，你和我什么关系都没有，你别老把你的钱砸在我身上。”

没等张云雷说完，杨九郎世界凑上去，响亮地亲了一下张云雷的唇。杨九郎的脸上都是做坏事得逞的笑，他越过桌子，走到张云雷的面前。

“那算我入股，张云雷，我想当你理发店的老板娘。”

当什么老板娘，这个公司现在也就张云雷一个人，搞得那么气势庞大干什么。

“我说了，杨九郎，我不是你男朋友，你也别当我老板娘。”

又一次被堵上了嘴。那一碗面还没有吃完，杨九郎捧着张云雷的脸，不讲道理地把舌头伸了进去。杨九郎靠着桌子的屁股滑到了张云雷的腿上，杨九郎分开腿坐着，故意晃了晃屁股。

他明显的感觉到了张云雷的忍耐，他贴着张云雷的脸在他耳边道：“张云雷，我把套子带回来了。”

“我们好久没做了。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

杨九郎被抵到桌前，他双手抓着桌子翘起了屁股。他没想到张云雷会这样直接，一伸手就脱掉了裤子。杨九郎在家从来不穿紧巴巴贴在身上的裤子，永远都是穿着宽松的短裤，杨九郎自己的话来说，就是方便张云雷脱。

不知道张云雷今天怎么了，以往在情事上张云雷并不是这样的迫不及待和热烈，又或者是谈到了他那个空头的杨九郎想要入股的公司。

年轻人说踌躇满志的时候眼睛里都带着光，张云雷也不例外。他掰开杨九郎的屁股把那么点润滑剂全都挤到手上给他塞进去。他没管杨九郎的轻哼，他只是想要快点做完这一切快点进入杨九郎。

感觉到龟头一点一点挤进去，杨九郎咬着唇把身子向后靠着转过头来想要和张云雷亲吻。这种亲吻带着一点渴望性，渴望着在情爱的时候得到的不仅是冲动的欲望，还有那么一点爱。

张云雷张开了嘴，在他的那根东西撞进杨九郎身体里去的时候也把杨九郎的矜持撞碎。他捏着杨九郎的下巴，看着杨九郎闭上眼睛局促着等待他亲吻的样子，笑着把唇瓣也送过去给他。

舌尖纠缠的缠绵不断分泌着口水，要不是那根阴茎还插在杨九郎的身体里，杨九郎真的很想转过身来紧紧地抱着张云雷。搂着他的脖子把身体的一切都给他。

“张云雷，我爱你。”多少都带着一点冲动，但是杨九郎向来都不吝啬对张云雷表达他的爱。谁能说一个富二代看上一个穷小子决定要和他在一起一辈子就不是冲动了。

因为这样的冲动让张云雷和杨九郎相遇了。

被表白了的张云雷还和往常一样，他并没回应杨九郎，只是把他的腰紧紧扣着，往怀里压过来又推他出去。桌子摩擦着地面发出声响，刺着耳朵，在这场情爱里格外瞩目，并不和谐。

“杨九郎，你真的那么爱我吗？”

张云雷能感觉到杨九郎屁股眼里的那些肠肉绞着他的阴茎，这是他爽快的根源。杨九郎现在趴在桌子上，只留下一个翘挺着晃动的屁股。张云雷伸手向前一摸，果然摸到了满手的体液。

陷在高潮里的人敏感的紧，张云雷只需要握住杨九郎的那根，就能够感觉到杨九郎快乐地发颤。杨九郎说爱他呢。

爱他的什么，爱他的脸还是爱他在做爱的时候这样抚摸着他让他快乐的技术？张云雷回到这么大别的事情都没成功，唯独做成的事情就是勾到了杨九郎的心，还有他的钱。

他在这个时候主动和杨九郎欢爱，不为别的，只是为了杨九郎的那句要投资张云雷开理发店。眼下张云雷正需要钱，而他什么都给不了杨九郎，所以只能用这样的欢爱来回报杨九郎。

张云雷要自尊，可是在杨九郎面前，他早就不剩下什么自尊了。张云雷这样做是在报恩，哪怕他死活都不愿意承认，他这样和出卖自己肉体来换钱的人没什么两样。

他和杨九郎认识这么久以来，他操杨九郎这么久以来，他已经熟悉了。知道杨九郎身体的每一处敏感点，知道怎么让杨九郎爽到眼前一黑，同时杨九郎也得到了赤身裸体和他紧密相贴的张云雷。

做爱就是要尽兴才好，记住身体里的每一处关节，每一处酸爽。张云雷贴着杨九郎的后背，靠在他身上喘着气。杨九郎也没好到哪里去，软着腿脚和张云雷跌落在沙发里。

他们什么时候换了阵地滚进沙发里的，他们自己都不知道。杨九郎坐在张云雷的身上，身体里的东西还没有抽去，杨九郎勾着嘴角，嘴巴贴着张云雷的唇瓣和他说话，问他问题。

“张云雷，你理发店，要起什么样的名字？”

“随便叫，一个名字而已。”

名字怎么可以随便呢，就像杨九郎和张云雷这两个名字，放在一起就是要一辈子都不分开的，换成别人就不行了。杨九郎在意这个，既然他要入股，成为老板娘，那起名字这事儿他也有责任。

“这样好了，我给你想一个。”杨九郎歪着头认真地思索着，“既然是你的公司我入的股，那就叫云雷造型吧。”

这样，不仅云雷，云雷造型也是杨九郎的了。

杨九郎为自己的聪明沾沾自喜，他晃了晃自己的身子，向张云雷撒娇，想要得到张云雷的表扬。但是下一秒他就被张云雷搂在怀里翻了个身，还没来得及退出去的东西有着卷土重来的架势。几乎是下意识的，杨九郎就夹紧了张云雷的阴茎，欲拒还迎地挤出去那么几分，又夹进去一点。

“你真要人命。”张云雷舔着杨九郎的唇这样说道。

注册公司是要钱的，张云雷早就把那么点钱算进了预支里。他看好了场地，也和租房子的人谈妥了，租金和那些装备以及装修，张云雷花完这些钱身上还差那么一点。

是他自己攒起来的钱。公司的装修装备和租金杨九郎垫的，而张云雷自己聚起来的钱也还有点。张云雷仔细想了想，还是决定拿着他自己的这些钱给杨九郎买些什么东西。

杨九郎是见过世面的人，肯定看不上那些小东西，张云雷思前想后，决定给他买一块手表。只是张云雷最近都在忙开店，那块手表买来，一直没机会给杨九郎。

等着杨九郎清洗完毕从浴室里出来，张云雷咳嗽了两声要杨九郎过来。说正事的时候张云雷一直是认真的，他把那包装精美的盒子推过去，不自然地说：“送你的。”

“这是用我自己的钱买的，买完这块表我全身上下一点钱都没了。”

一看就知道这手表价格不菲，杨九郎识货，当然也懂了张云雷的意思。重要的是张云雷把他的全部家当都给了他，这让杨九郎感动。

这样的手表对杨九郎来说是可有可无的东西，可是张云雷送了这块表，杨九郎便把他视若珍宝。

“真的是，干嘛乱花钱啊。”杨九郎欢喜地看着那块表，呵了口气认真擦拭着。他嘴上不愿意，可心里是快乐的，“张云雷，我喜欢这块手表。”

“我没什么东西好送你的，但是我想要把店认真开下去。万一呢，万一我以后有钱了，会把你给我的这些好全都还回来的。我不是忘恩负义的人。”

激烈的情爱之后温柔的吻，杨九郎两只手抓着张云雷的领子，他现在无比的快乐，因为他收到了爱人的礼物。这是张云雷第一次给他买礼物，他要放在心上。

“我们之间，不用算这么清楚。”

给出去的杨九郎就没想要收回来，他知道张云雷是什么样子的，他知道。可是杨九郎觉得这个世间能遇上真爱不容易，遇到了他付出多少都无所谓。

那是他心甘情愿的，而爱人不就是要藕断丝吗。算得清楚的就不是爱人了。

睡觉的时候杨九郎还抱着那块手表，若有所思的样子。张云雷看了杨九郎一眼，抬手帮他带上。

“一块手表而已，你自己的那些手表哪一个不比这个值钱？”

“那不一样，这是我男朋友给我买的。我男朋友是公司的老板，以后他要赚大钱给我的。”杨九郎拉着张云雷的手凑近他怀里，“可是张云雷，我没想过，你做爱能做的这么狠的。”

“我的腰还酸着呢，相比之下我觉得你以前对我真的是太敷衍了。”

“那你想怎么着？”张云雷和杨九郎头抵着头，“从前不都是你急着上来扶着我的阴茎就往里顶，撕避孕套比谁都熟练，生怕我跑了一样。”

以前都是杨九郎自己发挥，他张云雷只是坐享其成。张云雷都是看着杨九郎自己动，他只需要贡献那些点力量，在杨九郎支撑不住的时候，才扣住杨九郎的腰。张云雷喜欢顶到最深处，听杨九郎爽快的呻吟，然后擦掉杨九郎的眼泪。

有时候，张云雷贪恋杨九郎，也不是没这么没理由。因为杨九郎很好睡。

“我要惩罚你，”杨九郎笑着说，“惩罚你以后每次都这样对我，不许分心，永远爱我。”

“真搞笑，我又不是你男朋友，怎么能够永远爱你。”张云雷捏住杨九郎的鼻子，纠正他，“我还不是你男人。”

“你是，你就是。”

杨九郎张开手和他十指紧扣着，钻进属于他们两个人的被窝里。

贫穷和富有又有什么关系，两个人相爱，在床上看的到底还是肉体。杨九郎喜欢张云雷，喜欢到勾着脖子不愿意放开，张云雷就任由杨九郎勾着。

因为张云雷他相信，相信自己有一天，能够送杨九郎更贵的东西。那时候他要杨九郎全身上下，全是他送的东西。那个时候，他才想要听到杨九郎说，你看看，这些都是我的男朋友给我买的。

那是他的梦。

那时候张云雷才想要也才愿意承认，他是杨九郎的男朋友，他和杨九郎是恋爱关系。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

有钱的男人会变坏。

张云雷以前常听说这句话，那个时候他觉得这句话对他来说是遥远而不可及的。他没钱，也没想过有钱的人是怎么变坏的。

在遇见杨九郎之前，张云雷一直都是找根烟在休息的时候和别人闲聊天想着那些有钱人是怎么生活的。是不是也像他们一样拉屎也要脱裤子，擦屁股。

遇见杨九郎之后张云雷觉得，有钱的人不过也就是那样。和他们没钱的人一样谈情说爱，脱裤子撅屁股。但是张云雷发现，他送给杨九郎的那块手表没了。

杨九郎没戴那块表。

新店开张，张云雷一心都扑在他的理发店上，和杨九郎除了床上运动没什么别的缠绵。张云雷仔细地看着杨九郎才发现杨九郎瘦了。

不知道是从什么时候开始瘦的。杨九郎的腰摸上去细了一圈，揉着屁股的时候也不翘了。做的总是没滋没味，张云雷放开了杨九郎，把他的脸扳过来问他怎么了。

没怎么。杨九郎总是这样说，为了证明真的没什么，杨九郎还笑着回抱住张云雷，寻着张云雷的唇就亲下去。张云雷没躲，也没回应。

张云雷冷着脸：“你是不是有事儿瞒着我？”

“没有啊，我怎么会有事儿瞒着你。”杨九郎挠了挠头，他光洁的手腕现在张云雷眼里，正好让张云雷想到了手表的事情。

那块他帮杨九郎带上，杨九郎说要放在心上的手表，杨九郎没带。

“你手表呢，我给你买的那块手表呢？”

没想过杨九郎会沉默，没想过杨九郎会摇头。张云雷觉得一定是有什么事情才让杨九郎拿掉那块手表，可是杨九郎能有什么事儿啊。

不愁吃不愁穿，杨九郎把他的手表拿下来还能有什么原因。张云雷仔细想了想，前一阵子和朋友吃饭的时候，朋友说过，年轻有钱的男人开始吞吞吐吐的还能因为什么。

因为女人。

张云雷就没看见过杨九郎身边有哪个女的。他们的生活没什么交集，也许是在校园里，或者是别的朋友介绍？张云雷越想越觉得没劲，他一个人在瞎猜什么。

杨九郎不是和以前一样吗，照常回家，照常和他一起吃饭亲吻。如果杨九郎有别的女人，那么在床上也不会那么快活。有钱人家也是有好孩子的，虽然这个孩子可轴，拿钱不当钱。

仔细想想，张云雷身上有多少是杨九郎给的，就连公司也是杨九郎投的股。杨九郎就没戴张云雷一块表，那能有什么问题。

张云雷今天下班的早，理发店也差不多步入了正轨，他算有了一阵子清闲。他也想早点回家，看看杨九郎是不是回了家。

家里一股子酒味。张云雷开了门就看到已经喝的歪歪扭扭的杨九郎，他关上门，丢了包走到杨九郎的面前，把他手里的酒拿了过来。

“你今天，喝什么酒啊。”

一醉解千愁，酒不是喝醉的，是想要喝醉才会醉的。张云雷看出来了，杨九郎一心想醉，可是他不知道杨九郎为什么想要醉。

衣服没好好穿上，张云雷帮他把衣服拉上去这才反应过来，这不是杨九郎平时穿的衣服。倒像是张云雷柜子里的，以前的衣服。

布料麻麻赖赖的，杨九郎刚和张云雷在一起的时候就嫌弃过张云雷。他说衣服怎么能不穿好的呢，以后你的衣服你别自己买了，我给你买。

现在杨九郎穿上了他自己嫌弃过的衣服，还穿的挺好。

张云雷拍了拍杨九郎的脸蛋，又使劲捏了捏。杨九郎的嘴巴被捏的噘了起来，他没什么意识，看着张云雷眼中亮了一下，勾着唇扑向了张云雷。

“你来啦。”杨九郎两边的头发长出来了些，刺着张云雷的脸。

张云雷之前还和杨九郎开玩笑，说不然我给你拍个照，把你的照片挂在我的理发店里，让人家来看看，这是我的手艺。

后来张云雷真的给杨九郎拍了照片，还给杨九郎配了一条发带。杨九郎对着镜头配合地比了一个v，可可爱爱的样子真的有几分男朋友的样子。

虽然这个男人现在喝醉了酒，不断地蹭着张云雷的脸，就快要亲上去，又放开。张云雷没怎么看过喝醉酒的杨九郎，现在就想看动物园里的猴子一样，还不忘把这样的杨九郎拍下来。

人只有喝醉了酒才会吐露着真话，杨九郎抱着张云雷使劲地吸了吸鼻子，这时候又委屈地把头搁在张云雷的肩膀上。

“张云雷，你说，没钱的日子好不好过？”

当然不好过了，有谁愿意穷着。张云雷顺了顺杨九郎的后背：“怎么了，有钱人也会这样胡思乱想吗？”

“你想没想过，如果有一天我没有钱了，不能够养你了，那时候怎么办？张云雷，我要是没钱了，你是不是就不要我了？”

杨九郎说完还不满意，他坐起身子来捧着张云雷的脸打了个酒嗝。满是嫌弃的张云雷想要退后，却被杨九郎按住不能动弹。

“我说认真的，张云雷，你要回答我。”

“你没钱，怎么可能？”张云雷双手向下摸着杨九郎的屁股把他往上一托，把他抱在怀里，“你忘了，你要做我云雷造型的老板娘的。你投了股份，我保证你稳赚不赔。”

老板娘？杨九郎像是听不懂，认真的看着张云雷，消化着张云雷的话。张云雷说要他当老板娘，老板娘，老板的娘？

呸呸呸，不是不是，是可以和老板亲嘴的那种。可以呀，杨九郎喜欢和张云雷亲嘴，喜欢和张云雷亲密。可是张云雷怎么还把手伸进他的裤子里呢。

“不行，我喝醉了。”

“有些事情就是要趁喝醉了酒做。”张云雷笑着舔了舔杨九郎的唇，他尝到了一点酒，印着杨九郎的唇想要更多。

“杨九郎，如果你要是没钱了，那我就努力变有钱。我养你，不就好了？”

这一场游戏，喊开始的是杨九郎，怎么能半途而废呢？他张云雷都和杨九郎一起这么久了，拉着张云雷的手在学校里说张云雷是杨九郎的男朋友。

既然是男朋友，那有要不要一说。打游戏还上瘾着呢，张云雷脱掉了杨九郎的衣服，在他的锁骨流连。喝醉酒的人敏感的很，一点点亲密就足以抱在一起。

再次清醒就是第二天早上了。杨九郎翘掉了课不愿意去，赖在床上不肯起来。张云雷踹了他一屁股，但也把他拉在怀里。

从前两个人一个要赶早课，一个要上早班，谁都不能赖床。现在他们一个翘课，一个当了公司老板，窝在一个被窝里享受着早上的时光。

“杨九郎，我问你。”张云雷看着怀里的杨九郎，呼噜了两下他的头毛，“你昨晚穿我衣服干什么？”

“我穿我男朋友的衣服不能？”杨九郎恶作剧地亲了亲张云雷的胸口，故意在胸前敲立的两点揉了揉，“以后你的衣服就是我的衣服，我也要体验体验民间疾苦，看看我的男人到底穿什么样子的衣服。”

“那手表呢？杨九郎，我给你的手表呢？”

“收着呢。”

杨九郎闭上了眼睛，假装头痛地往张云雷怀里钻：“哎呀你别问我这些问题了，我头真的好痛啊。”

谁叫他昨晚喝了酒，还一通乱说。张云雷拧了拧杨九郎的耳朵，虽然下手狠，但也是真的心疼。

“你昨晚喝醉酒的话，到底几分真假啊。杨九郎，出了什么事儿你可别瞒我。”

杨九郎捂住了张云雷的嘴，他说哪能有什么事儿啊。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

张云雷的预感还是正确的。自打那一晚之后杨九郎再也没来找张云雷，一切都回到了以前的生活，没有杨九郎的生活。

这样的生活没什么不好，甚至还比以前更好。理发店越来越好，张云雷手里的钱越来越多，每进账一分张云雷就在想这些钱能够拿来干什么。

给杨九郎买一块手表，可以给他买喜欢的衣服。可能还会给他买辆车，和他一起去看球赛，去旅行。

可是没有杨九郎。

张云雷去找过杨九郎，可是他宿舍的人说杨九郎也好久没来上课了。他们都联系不上杨九郎，杨九郎就像是铁了心要断了联系一样。

前两天张云雷还不急，只是以为杨九郎和自己闹别扭，或者是有了新欢把他忘了。张云雷说过很多次，希望杨九郎不要那么爱自己，也希望杨九郎赶快结束这个游戏。可是真的这么一天来了，杨九郎真的不喜欢他了，不缠着他了，张云雷一点都不习惯。

就这么走了，理发店的股份都不要了是吗？这些日子以来，杨九郎在张云雷身上花的钱都不要回来了是吗？再有钱也不能这么造啊。

张云雷有些绝望，学校是他找杨九郎的最后一个可能点。杨九郎的生活他不了解，杨九郎的那些朋友他也都不太认识，也联系不上。张云雷以为这就是他和杨九郎的最后一别了，可是上天还没给他把后路都断死。

也许是上天知道了张云雷的心中所想，也许是上天也觉得要是告别，就应该好好道别。不辞而别不算告别，因为话没有说绝，好像总还有机会见面一样。

杨九郎买东西的地址写的是张云雷的家里，张云雷没什么网购的习惯，当然也不会收到什么快递。快递送上门的时候张云雷就想抓住了最后一根稻草，关上门，他一拆快递，却发现这并不是杨九郎买的什么东西。

是杨九郎的贷款信息，还有各处以来的欠债信息。

有钱人家怎么会堕落，怎么会没钱。杨九郎没什么不良嗜好，甚至不抽烟。有时候张云雷逼着他抽烟都不抽，要是去黄赌毒，也不应该。

张云雷想到杨九郎之前和他说，如果没钱了怎么办。张云雷以为杨九郎开玩笑，虽然他心中也有疑虑，可是杨九郎掩盖的很好。

早就该想到的，张云雷握着那一叠欠债单子，咬着牙再一次拨通了杨九郎的电话。不出所料，杨九郎依旧挂断了电话。

能够找到杨九郎的方法就到这里结束了吗？张云雷坐下来想了想，心中突然有了方向。当初他一酒瓶子要扔过去给杨九郎的那些富二代的狐朋狗友，后来杨九郎把人打进医院的时候，张云雷还有那些人的联系方式。

张云雷找到杨九郎的时候，他正和一群人喝着酒胡吹海侃。杨九郎眼中耀眼的光芒已经没有了，只有小心翼翼，这样的杨九郎张云雷不认识，张云雷也不想认识。

一把攥住了杨九郎，张云雷有怒火没有控制住，就像当初一个酒瓶子砸过去的时候不给人面子。杨九郎皱着眉，甩开了张云雷的手。

“你干嘛呀，我手被你抓痛了。”

“杨九郎，你他妈和我玩什么失踪？”张云雷没理会杨九郎的嘟囔和撒娇，他把人推到墙上抓着他的衣领，“要不是我他妈没把那些乱七八糟的东西删掉，我真他妈就找不到你了。”

不是会粘人吗，不是想要玩游戏吗。游戏主角玩失踪是什么意思，有中途说要推出的吗？杨九郎没想过张云雷会这样暴怒，他静静的看着张云雷，满脑子想的都是张云雷生气了，生他的气了。

“我不是故意失踪的。”杨九郎走上前来想要抓住张云雷的手，但是被张云雷一把甩开。

“你不是故意失踪，你连学都不上了，”张云雷皱着眉头，“说吧，别再瞒我了。你的同学都说你不去念书了，什么东西都搬出去了。杨九郎，你最好给我解释清楚，今天有个快递送到我家，那里面都是你的借债信息。”

以前张云雷还以为杨九郎不戴他买的那块手表是因为他不喜欢，不然就是有了女人。现在想想，那块手表也许会被杨九郎卖掉了。

张云雷的生气多半也是气杨九郎不和他讲，不和他说。那么多的欠债信息扰乱了张云雷的心，他害怕失去杨九郎，害怕杨九郎什么都不说，害怕杨九郎从此就消失在他的生活里。

“杨九郎，我问你，你真的觉得你是在和我玩游戏吗。想来就来，想走就走。”什么都是杨九郎决定的，开始和叫停，张云雷一直都处在被动的境地。

被动地接受杨九郎的金钱和爱，被动地接受杨九郎的一切。他好不容易习惯了，好不容易找到了自己的方向，赚了钱稳定了下来。

张云雷要把他的梦实现的差不多了，他准备接受杨九郎了，可是杨九郎走了。有些人只能共苦不能同甘，张云雷不希望他和杨九郎是这样的结局，他不希望他和杨九郎走到最后走散了。

一起吃苦都走过来了，怎么享福的时候就不能够在一起了呢？

“我不知道你为什么欠那么多的钱，你不想说我不逼你。但是杨九郎，我是想要和你在一起的，你说了，我是你的男朋友。我拼了命的想要活出人样来，你知道为什么吗？”

一开始就是想要把杨九郎的钱还上，可是到后来他不仅想要还掉杨九郎的钱，更想要带杨九郎过上更好的生活。那块手表是开始，他想给杨九郎换个大房子，好让杨九郎不要和他一起吃苦。

也许就是杨九郎说的那句要一辈子和张云雷在一起。

“那块手表，你卖了是吗？”

虽然是疑问句，可是张云雷几乎断定了。杨九郎看着张云雷，没有发怒只是静静地看着张云雷。他不给自己辩驳和解释，只是轻声地笑了笑。

“张云雷，你觉得，我真的只是和你在玩吗？”杨九郎理了理自己的衣服，双手插着口袋有些犯浑看着他，“张云雷，我对谁都可以说假话，可是对你，我从来没说过假话。”

“你不就是看我没戴那块手表吗，你甚至还怀疑我是不是劈腿别人了。张云雷，你就这点信任都不给我吗？”

杨九郎从口袋里掏出了那块手表，张云雷给他买的那块。哪怕杨九郎再没钱他也没想过要卖掉张云雷的那块表，他没告诉张云雷，他是不想让张云雷担心。

要当老板娘是玩笑话，只是一个借口给张云雷钱。那个时候他真的是拿钱不当钱啊，一个劲的想要砸给张云雷，他希望张云雷好。告诉张云雷了能有什么用处，张云雷能拿钱给他吗？

杨九郎把朋友的钱都借遍了，能借的都借了，就是瞒张云雷瞒的最好。不接电话，怕自己忍不住，他知道张云雷的理发店还需要人管理，那是杨九郎给张云雷最好的东西。

手表重新回到了张云雷的手里，杨九郎平静的让人可怕，他甚至是笑着的。他看着张云雷，还搂住张云雷亲了亲他的脸颊。

“张云雷，我告诉你，我破产了。我要还我爸欠下来的债，我以后是穷人了，我养不起你了。”

风水轮流转，从前是杨九郎有钱，哐哐砸钱给张云雷身上。而现在是张云雷实现了他的梦想，翻身成为有钱人，也同时失去了粘人的杨九郎。

“手表还你，你不是怕我卖掉吗？张云雷，哪怕我穷死了，拿我的命去抵，我都不会把手表卖掉的，那是你给我的东西。”

张云雷，我爱你的。

tbc


	7. 完结章

07

一场游戏而已，玩到最后好像交了心。一场梦而已，梦到最后成为了真实。

杨九郎愣愣的站在张云雷的面前，他看着张云雷一点一点翻着自己手机里的记录，只觉得这一切太陌生了。  
张云雷像是变了个人一样，气场强杨九郎曾经看过张云雷挥着酒瓶子砸过去，他知道张云雷身体里是有狼性的，但是那样的狼性和现在张云雷展现出来的不太一样。

那时候是自尊多一些，见不得别人说他，但是这次是自信多一些。身份的转变让张云雷有了可以说话的底气，从前他只想要守护住自己的自尊，倔强不服输。现在的张云雷已经不需要用倔强来说明自己的尊严。

他有了这种尊严，有了这种底气，也有了帮助杨九郎的能力。

杨九郎真的破产了，他家里的房子都变卖了，还上去了一部分债款。杨九郎用他身上所有的钱给他父母买了一套房子养老，剩下来的钱是还是还不上的，杨九郎到处去借钱，能借的都给借了，唯独没和张云雷说一个字。

学是不上了，上不上也无所谓。念书嘛，到最后也只是混一个文凭出来。杨九郎连家里的日子都过不下去了，念不念书有什么要紧。

张云雷气愤的点，不是杨九郎破产困顿，而是杨九郎没和他说这件事情。就像把张云雷当成了外人一样，允许杨九郎帮张云雷，不允许张云雷回过头去帮杨九郎。

钱从账户里划去了杨九郎的账户里去，张云雷眼看着杨九郎把欠下的钱给还了，这才放下心来。杨九郎看着那一大笔钱汇过来的时候都不敢相信他的眼睛。

“张云雷，你哪里有这么多的钱？”

“也不知道是谁，当初给我的钱开理发店，说要入股投资当老板娘。怎么，老板给老板娘钱不应该？”张云雷淡淡地笑着，“杨九郎，我张云雷是过河拆桥，不肯给你钱的人吗？”

“我爱钱，我抠门省钱，可是我对你不开奸。”

“你的就是我的，你的债款也是我的。我给我自己还贷款，你杨九郎插个屁的嘴啊。”张云雷爆了粗口，他终于把那些话都说了出来。他把张云雷拉到自己的怀里，捏着杨九郎的下巴亲了过去。

“老子有钱了，杨九郎，你给我老老实实待在我身边。”

热烈的吻隔的太久了，他们两个人就像在当时的出租屋里那样相拥而吻。从前是杨九郎给张云雷钱，张云雷和杨九郎做，现在是张云雷给杨九郎钱，杨九郎和张云雷做。

家里没有避孕套了，张云雷没想要做下去，可是杨九郎直接扶着张云雷的阴茎坐了下去。疼痛是有的，但是杨九郎没有管，他只捧着张云雷的脸亲吻。

在这之前，杨九郎以为他自己破产了，就要失去张云雷了。他不想把张云雷牵扯到钱里面来，但是张云雷没有放弃他，张云雷带他走出了困境。

以前就有人说，他们身份悬殊根本就不配，杨九郎听不得这种话。杨九郎对张云雷从来都是真心的，和钱没关系。这种关系只有他们自己知道，这也是为什么杨九郎没有避孕套也愿意和张云雷做下去的原因。

那根东西在杨九郎的体内霸道横行，就像是要把杨九郎捏碎了一样。张云雷害怕再失去杨九郎，他从知道杨九郎没把他那块手表卖掉的时候就后悔了。他应该相信杨九郎的，他知道杨九郎是为他好，他应该站出来，把杨九郎拉到他的身后。

他现在什么都不怕，就怕杨九郎失去他。

屁股被托住，杨九郎抓着椅背感觉到张云雷的凶狠。他想起以前的酸痛，大学里他都是揉着腰去上早课的。

以前的时光好像又回来了，好像在他们之间没有什么破产，一切都像是一场游戏一场梦境。

唯一没变的就是杨九郎和张云雷还在一起接吻上床。

高潮过后的杨九郎懒懒地趴在张云雷的身上，双手搂住张云雷的脖子连眼睛都不愿意睁开。他让张云雷射进了他的身体里，他高兴，想着把自己全都给张云雷。

只要让张云雷高兴。

清洗过后的身体懒懒散散的，杨九郎和张云雷在浴室里又来了一发。太久不开荤的男人是什么样子的杨九郎算是见识到了。

但是杨九郎开心，他在情爱中吻着张云雷的唇，这不是游戏了，他们是真心相爱了。这时候张云雷和杨九郎是真正的恋爱关系，也可以手牵着手走在马路边上看着这个城市的风景。

交换了真心的手，就再也不会放开。不管贫穷，富贵，生老病死，都是要过一辈子的。

次日清晨杨九郎醒的时候，张云雷还没醒。他亲了亲张云雷的嘴角，窝在张云雷的怀里蹭了又蹭。他喜欢这样的生活，喜欢每天早上起来看见张云雷在身边。

杨九郎不害怕失去金钱，他可以东山再起，但是他不能没有张云雷。一开始就说好了的，他要和张云雷过一辈子的。张云雷送给他的手表重新回到了他的手腕上，张云雷后来自己也买了一块一模一样的手表，随意又简单的宣誓着自己的主权。

恋人相爱的样子有很多种，闹着别扭的，害怕失去的，但总归是爱着的。张云雷以前不懂杨九郎为什么喜欢他要跟着他一辈子，哪怕是看不清未来吃苦也愿意。现在他明白了，感情中就是遇上了对的人，所以无所谓他的一切。

好在他没辜负杨九郎，好在他完成了自己的梦想。从今以后张云雷还多了一个梦想，就是把杨九郎养胖，最好让杨九郎浑身上下穿着的都是他给买的衣服。就像当年杨九郎给他买一整个橱柜的衣服一件一件试着穿是一样的。

只要杨九郎不跑，和杨九郎断了联系的那段时间张云雷不想再经历一次了。

张云雷醒来的时候床边已经空了，杨九郎像是离开了很久。他顾不得什么，坐起来胡乱穿了衣服，拖鞋都没穿光着脚直接从卧室走到了客厅。

玄关处的声音让张云雷顿了下来，杨九郎拎着早饭脱了鞋走进了屋里来。还好，杨九郎没有走。张云雷也顾不得杨九郎手里拎的东西，直接走上前，把脸埋进杨九郎的肩窝里，他不讲道理地扣住杨九郎的腰，让杨九郎动弹不得。

“怎么了。”杨九郎笑着摸了摸张云雷的头，拍着他的肩膀，“早上起来，以为我会走吗？”

“嗯。”张云雷老老实实地回答他。

“我不走了。”杨九郎笑着拍了拍他的脸，“张云雷，我什么都没有了，但是我还有股份，你理发店的股份。”

“我还是以前的那个想法，想当你理发店的老板娘，张云雷，你愿意不愿意？”

杨九郎好像又变成了从前的样子，自信可爱，非张云雷不可。这个时候张云雷没再拒绝，他把杨九郎拉到怀里笑了。

“好巧，我这里什么都不缺，就缺一个老板娘。”

他们玩过一场情爱的游戏，还好游戏结束了，他们相爱了。他们也梦过最不可能实现的梦，好在梦里的一切都实现了，他们抓住了彼此。

相爱，就是最好结局。不管如何，杨九郎早就说过了，他要和张云雷一辈子在一起的。

张云雷说，好。

End


End file.
